


Lock and Load

by tahirire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-17
Updated: 2008-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahirire/pseuds/tahirire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean go shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lock and Load

Dean grinned widely at the gleaming packaging spread on the wall in front of him. So many toys to choose from. As his eyes brushed over the selection, his fingers were practically itching to reach out and test them all. He flashed his best kid-in-a-candy-store grin at Sam.  
   
' _God_ I love my job.'  
   
Sam just stared at him, clearly not appreciating his genius. 'Are you serious? Where are we gonna _put_ it?' Sam's gigantic hands waved through the air in frustration.  
   
'Who cares? We'll make room!'  
   
'Make room _where_?? We live in a _car_ , Dean. All our guns live in,' Sam glanced worriedly down the aisle, keeping his voice low, not wanting to attract any unwanted attention. 'a secret compartment in the _trunk_. We don't have room for any new stuff!'  
   
'So we'll keep it in the back seat! They're perfectly legal, Sam!' Dean reached out one longing hand, skimming his fingers over the different packages, eyes casting for the perfect new addition to his arsenal. 'Man, I've wanted one of these forever.' He pointed to a large pump-action, and his grin spread from ear to ear.  
   
Sam just rolled his eyes. 'This is totally impractical, dude. By the time you get that thing loaded and pumped you'll be too busy getting pinned to a wall to fire it. And I don't know about you, but I've had just about enough of that lately.'  
   
Dean frowned at Sam, shaking his index finger right in his irritated little brother's face. 'You just don't appreciate true genius when you see it. I'm telling you, this could save our asses! Give us an edge!'  
   
'What ed -' Sam dropped his voice to a whisper as an older man with a young boy rounded the corner. ' _what edge_?' He hissed. 'These things only fire once. Twice if we're lucky. Then it's over, and we got nothing. It's a _huge_ waste.'  
   
Sam sighed. Dean actually looked _hurt_ , the bastard.  
   
The brief flicker of hurt in Dean's eyes was gone faster than it came, and it was replaced by his trademark Winchester Smirk of Stubbornness. 'Fine. Let's ask an expert.' Dean turned sharply away from Sam and moved purposefully down the aisle towards the man and the boy.  
   
'Dean, what - _Dean_!' Sam hissed, trying to grab his arm to stop him but failing miserably. He watched in disbelief as Dean sauntered up to the boy, a winning smile on his face.  
   
'Hey, buddy, you shoppin' for a new toy?' Sam was amazed at Dean's ease with children, the way he stooped down to the boy's level, connecting with him, but keeping a far enough distance to keep from unsettling the father. The boy nodded brightly, blond wisps of hair falling around his ears. 'Yeah? Well, me and my brother here,' Dean said, jerking a thumb back over his shoulder towards Sam, 'we're looking for a new toy, too. Thing is, it's been a long time since we bought one of these babies. Think you could help us out?'  
   
The boy turned blue eyes towards the older man, who smiled in response. 'It's alright, David. You can go help the nice man if you like.' With that assurance, David walked straight up to Dean, grabbed his hand, and marched towards the wall of weaponry. Dean tossed Sam a satisfied eyebrow as they passed. Sam just felt his jaw drop open.  
   
'So, Dave,' Dean asked easily, 'which brand is the best? I don't want anything wussy or lame, you got me?'  
   
David gave a shy, knowing smile. 'I always liked Super soakers. They fire real far. And they hold aLOT of water.' He puffed out his chest with pride. 'I knocked my friend Jeff over once with that one right there.' He pointed gleefully to the one that Dean had been eyeing earlier.  
   
Sam knew instantly that this argument was over.  
   
Dean reached up almost reverently and pulled down the huge case containing the newest addition to the Winchester arsenal. He winked at Sam, then ruffled his hand through David's hair. 'Thanks, kiddo. I owe ya one.'  
   
David waved goodbye and ran off to rejoin his dad as Dean began making his way to the checkout counter, grinning from ear to ear.  
   
Sam smiled. He couldn't help it - he figured he'd probably never think loading Holy water into a Super soaker was smart, but it was _Dean_ , and his grin was so  _infectious_. He took a quick survey of the aisle, and then reached to claim his own gun. 'Job related purchasing' or not ... Sam couldn't help but think that Dean's new addition would more often than not be used on _him_. if Dean was going to have one, then so would Sam.  
   
 _After all ... we ARE at war, right?_ Sam's grin turned just a little mischievous. Brothers didn't have to watch each other's backs _all_ the time.  
   
Plans already forming in his mind, he hurried to catch up to Dean.  
   
 _So Dean, you wanna play?_ _Bring it on._

 __


End file.
